In general, when a heavy burden is loaded on a handcart used in a factory or the like, an operator necessarily pushes the handcart with a strong force at the start of delivery. This is a hard work.
As a countermeasure for this problem, JP 2006-290319 A proposes an electric assist hand-push cart in which an operator's force applied to the handcart is detected, and an assistant power corresponding to the human power is applied from an electric motor. In this electric assist hand-push cart, a force applied by an operator in forward and backward movements is assisted depending on the handling of a hand-push frame body from an operator.
In addition, in JP 2002-67970 A, there is disclosed a cargo handling vehicle having an electronic brake capable of switching between a braking state and an unbraking state. In this cargo handling vehicle, the electronic brake can switch between the braking state and the unbraking state using a button switch pressed by an operator.